


healing is all in the wings, kiddo

by PrincezzShell101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Gabriel, Hurt Sam, Little bit of Wing Kink, M/M, Snoring Dean, Tired Sam, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a pretty bad migraine, and with Dean snoring like no tomorrow, sleep feels impossible. Of course, Gabriel is always there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	healing is all in the wings, kiddo

Sam groans, turning over and hiding his head under the pillow as Dean's snores intensify in volume. His muscles ache and his skull is hammering in pain. The loud, obscene noises emitting from his brother don't help either.

They had gotten back from a hunt just about an hour ago. A wendigo on the outskirts of Rocky Ridge, Ohio. Easy to find, but not that easy to kill. Both he and Dean had taken quite a beating, but in the end Sam had managed to push it over a cliff where it was crushed by rocks.

By the time that they'd made it back to the motel they were both exhausted, Dean hitting the hay first while Sam took a shower. A good few minutes later Sam came out from the shower to find Dean fast asleep. His snores were quiet then, but as time progressed they had gotten louder.

Right now, trying to block out the loud sounds echoing around the motel room, was  _not_  how Sam had expected his night to be like. He had at least expected some peace and quiet. Just a little bit. Was that too much to ask?

"Seems like it, kiddo."

Sam jumps. His training instantly kicks in, and automatically he is grabbing the gun from under the pillow and pointing it out in front of him.

" _Whoa_  there, Sammy boy. It's only me, don't blow my head off," Gabriel chuckles, holding his hands up in defence, soft and innocent smile on his face.

Sam sighs, lowering the gun and putting it back under his pillow. "What are you doing here, Gabe?"

"Nothing much, just going around giving douchewads their just desserts." He shrugs. "Well, until I heard your  _oh-so-loud_  thoughts."

Sam's eyes narrow. "You can read my thoughts?"

He would have never imagined that Gabriel could read minds, let alone hear thoughts, even if he was an archangel. It was also really weird that out of all the people in the world, Gabriel chose to listen to his.

"Of course I can, kid. How else do you think I go about doing my job? Eavesdropping on other people's thoughts is the main key to business." He pulls a Snickers out of his pocket and begins to unwrap it.

"Uhhh, okay. But what are you doing here?" Sam lies back down, rubbing his head which has now started to hammer even harder. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Ah, but that's the answer to your question already." He takes a bite of the Snickers, chewing slowly. "You're trying to sleep, no help from this big fellow." He points to Dean who is snoring louder than before. "I came to help you out, shut up your douche of a brother so you can sleep." Another bite of Snickers. "Pretty sweet, huh?" He smirks.

Sam chuckles. "As good as that sounds, Gabe, I think I'll pass. Dean's pretty tired. I wouldn't want to wake him. Plus, he'd probably shoot you."

" _Awww_ , you're no fun." Gabriel pouts, finishing his Snickers and making the wrapper disappear with a snap of his fingers.

"Yeah, well you're no fun right now either. I need to sleep," Sam groans, closing his eyes.

A flutter of wings and Sam feels something warm press against his body. He opens his eyes to see Gabriel lying down next to him, his eyes closed.

"Gabe, what are you doing?" he asks, looking at the archangel curiously with furrowed brows.

Gabriel either doesn't hear him, or just doesn't want to. He just continues to lie there, the only sound being his soft breathing huffing out through parted lips.

Sam sighs, closing his eyes again, trying to ignore Dean's snores, and that there is an archangel lying right next to him. He shivers, shifting in the bed slightly when something fluffy and feathery touches his face.

"Is that uncomfortable, kiddo?" Sam turns to Gabriel who has his eyes open, a small smirk on his face.

"No, not really. What is that?" He shivers again when he feels the same feeling on his chest, like there's something soft tickling his skin.

Gabriel just grins and stretches his arms. "You'll see, Sammy."

Sam is about to ask what the hell Gabriel means, when he suddenly feels something light and prickly enclose around his body. Goosebumps make their way up and down his arms and legs as whatever it is curls around him, creating a feeling somewhat mixed between warmth and security.

Gabriel lightly chuckles as he feels Sam's body stiffen. He wraps his wings tighter around Sam's tense form, being sure to enclose his whole body. He has never released his wings around a human before, and it feels… nice. He can literally feel Sam's emotions, not to mention hear Sam's thoughts clearer. It's like they're connected by an invisible bond. It truly is an incredible feeling, something he hasn't experienced before.

Sam lets out a contented sigh and snuggles closer into the soft, feathery embrace. He has no idea what they are, but whatever they are, they feel amazing. He closes his eyes and lets his body relax, the warmth flooding through him, calming him in ways unimaginable. The snoring from his brother begins to grow quieter until it's barely a whisper, and the hammering pain in his skull lessens down until there is none left.

Gabriel smiles as Sam's body eases up, slowly sinking into the covers and also moving closer to his wings, letting out a sigh and closing his eyes as well. He lets his wings curl around the human tighter and lets his grace flow through the invisible bond, easing all of the human's ailments as sleep takes over both of them.

***

Sam groans, opening his eyes and blinking. He slowly sits up, freezing when he hears a moan coming from beside him. He turns to see Gabriel lying on his side, the sunlight from the motel window shining over his body, painting him in a yellow glow.

"Gabe?" he whispers, making sure to be quiet as to not wake his brother. If Dean wakes up to see this, he will flip his shit.

"Mmmmm," Gabriel moans, shifting his body to the right so he's curled up near the edge of the bed.

"Gabriel." Sam says this a little louder, though not too loud.

"Mmmm… Huh?" Gabriel opens his eyes. The usually bright amber eyes are now golden brown, tiny specks of emerald swirling around in the centre of both pupils. They are surprisingly beautiful.

"Gabriel, what are you doing here?" he asks, distracting himself away from the archangel's eyes, ruffling his hair and stifling a yawn.

"Huh… Sam?" Gabriel's eyes focus on the human above him, widening when he realises exactly who the human is.

"Yeah, it's me. What are you doing here?" he asks again, narrowing his eyes at the confused archangel lying in his bed.

Gabriel sits up, wincing when his wings crack, bringing his hand up to straighten the twisted feathers. "I… I don't know. What do you remember?"

"I don't know, either. Um. I remember trying to sleep, but Dean's snoring kept me awake. Then you showed up and we talked for a while, I guess. And then, I'm not sure. I felt something warm enclose around my body… like it was reaching into me, soothing me or something." Sam rubs his forehead. "I don't know, man, it was really weird."

Gabriel raises an eyebrow, his forehead creasing. "What do you mean  _reaching into you_?"

"Look, I don't know okay." He huffs and runs a hand over his face. "All I know is that it felt nice… like warmth spreading through me. It was incredible, really."

"Like an angel's wings?"

Sam's eyebrows arch up at that. "What?" he says, confusion etched across his face. "Uh… Sure. I guess. If that was possible."

"Oh boy," Gabriel groans, shaking his head. "I didn't… I couldn't have… What was I  _thinking_!"

"Gabe, what are you talking about?" Sam asks, still confused about the whole situation.

Gabriel sighs, running a hand through his hair. "You don't remember what happened last night, do you?"

"No, I don't, Gabe. So, if you know anything,  _please_ , enlighten me!" Sam doesn't mean for it to come out that loud, but it does. His eyes grow wide in panic as he looks over at his brother. Dean makes a small noise softly from the other side of the room, but thankfully does not wake.

Sam sighs in relief.

Gabriel smirks. "Close call, Sammy. You might want to keep your voice down." He stretches his wings out, closing his eyes and moaning a little in pleasure as they spread across the room, no longer feeling cramped.

Sam quirks a brow curiously. "What are you doing?" he asks, amused.

Gabriel snaps his eyes open, a look of fear crossing his face for a second before it's covered by a grin. "Nothin'. What are you talking about?"

Sam shakes his head. "Oh no, you were doing something all right. What was that thing going on there, and why did I wake up with you in my bed? What the hell is going on!" he huffs.

" _Whoa_. Easy on the questions there, Sammy," he chuckles, his wings flaring. "Let's slow down here, okay? First question. What was I doing in your bed?" His face turns serious. For once, he does not look like he is kidding around. "I was trying to help you, Sam."

Sam frowns, seeing that Gabriel is being serious. "What do you mean  _you were helping me_?"

Gabriel sighs. "You were tired, Sammy. Your brother sure as hell wasn't going to help you, so I thought I might as well give it a shot."

Sam eyes narrow. "Okay, like  _how_?"

"It's complicated," he groans.

"How did you do it, Gabe?" Sam wants none of it. He wants answers.

Gabriel stares into Sam's non-budging eyes, and gives in. "Fine. It was my wings, okay!" he says, throwing his hands up in defeat.

Sam gasps. "Your… wings?"

"Yes, my wings. Are you happy now?" he huffs, shoulders slumping.

"C-Can I… see them?"

Gabriel looks up to see Sam's curious eyes, letting out a snorted chuckle. "That's the thing, kiddo. You can't."

"Why not?" Sam asks, frowning slightly.

"It's an angel thing, really." He shrugs. "Humans can't see our wings, just the shadows. It's just the way of things. I can't tell you why. Sorry." He gives Sam an innocent look, his head tilted to the side.

Sam laughs at the look on Gabriel's face, instantly reminding him of Castiel's adorable head tilt. But somehow Gabriel's is cuter.  _Wait_ , what is he saying? Did he just call Gabriel  _cute_?

Gabriel snorts as he reads Sam's thoughts. "You think I'm cute, huh?" He wriggles his eyebrows.

"No. It's… it's just the look on your face. It kind of reminds me of the look Cas gives when he's confused, or puzzled." Sam blushes as Gabriel's eyes probe him.

Gabriel waves it off. "Of course. Ha. Why would you think  _I_  was cute?" He chuckles to himself. "Of course you wouldn't. Pfft. What am I thinking?"

Sam feels his cheeks redden more as Gabriel's flustered look tears through him, the warmth rushing to his face. His jeans suddenly feel a little uncomfortable, the denim material tightening…

 _Whoa_ , what the hell?  _What_ _is going on?_

Gabriel tilts his head a little, smirking at the blush on Sam's cheeks. "Got a problem there, Sammy?"

Sam's eyes widen and he looks down to the ground. What the hell is happening to him? Since when does he get hard for a guy, let alone _Gabriel_?

"You still want to see my wings?"

At that statement Sam's head snaps up, his eyes somewhat sparkling. "Yeah." He clears his throat. "I mean… if you want to…" He blushes again, silently cursing himself for his own eagerness.

Gabriel grins and stands up, closing his eyes and letting out a slow breath. "Okay. This might not work. Just bear with me, kiddo," he chuckles.

Sam nods, his eyes fixed on Gabriel's still, non-moving form. He watches Gabriel breathe in, his chest rising then falling slowly as he closes his eyes. Sam's eyes widen when six wings materialise, sprouting from Gabriel's shoulders and spreading out wide at his sides.

Gabriel opens his eyes, smirking as he takes in Sam's wide eyes and big grin. It's worked. Sam can actually see them. His smirk widens as he thinks of how much pride fills his grace in this moment. This is the first time anyone, apart from his brothers and sisters, have seen his wings in their true form… and it feels amazing.

Sam gasps at the magnificent sight before him. Coming out of Gabriel's shoulders are six, huge golden wings. The feathers flare so that they are reaching all the way across the motel room. Apart from the gold there are mixes of honey brown and greyish silver in the feathers, making them look like a bird's. Though, this is way more beautiful than any bird's wings he has  _ever_  seen.

"You like 'em?" Gabriel asks, ruffling his feathers so they touch both walls and the ceiling of the room.

Sam cannot speak. He just keeps staring at the heavenly sight in front of him, captivated. It is like nothing he has ever seen. It's one of the most amazing things he has ever come across, and he has come across a lot of amazing things in his time.

"Do you want to touch 'em?"

At this, Sam's eyes snap away from the wings and move to Gabriel's face, whose lips are formed into a smirk. "Uh, yeah." He coughs. "I mean, if it's okay with you?"

"Yup. Okay, come here kiddo," Gabriel chuckles, motioning Sam forward.

Sam gulps, getting up off the bed and walking up to Gabriel, until he's standing directly in front of him. He slowly reaches his hand out to the nearest golden wing, gently bringing his hand down to stroke the gold, brown and silver-grey feathers in his reach. He gasps at the feeling. The archangel's feathers are so soft to touch, and the same warmth he'd felt last night rushes through him, making his body tingle from his head all the way down to the tips of his toes.

Gabriel lets out a soft, kitten-like purr when Sam's hand strokes down, along his feathers, fingers deftly petting.

He really likes this.

Sam's hands are like heaven.

Letting his wings down further so Sam can reach them more easily, he closes his eyes and focuses in on the fingers threading through his feathers and brushing them down smoothly. He can't stop the louder noise, a quite evident mewling moan, from escaping his lips as Sam's fingers start to dig in, dragging down his feathers. His back arches and before he knows it, his knees have given way and he's collapsed to the floor, wings tingling and sensations zinging through his grace like electrified sparks.

"Whoa, G-Gabe, are you all right?" Sam says, quickly releasing his hand from the fistful of feathers and dropping to his knees also. "Did that hurt or something?"

Gabriel chuckles weakly, sighing happily. "No Sammy, quite the opposite actually." He smirks, bringing one of his wings down so it's in front of Sam's face. "Could you do it again, huh?"

Sam raises an eyebrow at Gabriel's behaviour, shrugging as he brings his hand up to the wing and starts to rub his fingers up and down, through the feathers again. Almost instantly Gabriel drops his head, a low sound almost like a murmured groan escaping his lips.

Sam can't help but chuckle, moving his hand up until he's getting his fingers into the feathers nearest to the shoulder blades, dragging his fingers up and down the feathers, and closing his eyes as more warmth floods through him.

***

That is how Dean finds them, waking up and swearing loudly, nearly blowing Gabriel's head off with his gun.

Sam just laughs as his brother and Gabriel argue, watching Gabriel's wings, which are flaring or puffing up every time Dean calls him douchewad or featherbrain.

"Oh c'mon, Dean-o! I was just having a chat with Sammy here, no harm done," Gabriel chuckles.

"No harm done? It looked like you were molesting my brother!" Dean yells, letting his gun go off, hitting Gabriel square in the chest.

Gabriel shrugs as the bullet wound heals, leaving a hole in his shirt. " _Awww_ , man. This was my favourite shirt, too." He pouts.

Dean growls, cocking his gun more to the left.

Sam's eyes widen as he sees where Dean is aiming the gun.

His brother is, of course, oblivious to the fact that he is pointing it straight at Gabriel's wings.

He cries out and lunges for his brother, knocking the gun out of his hand as both of them roll on the floor.

"What the hell, Sammy!" Dean snarls, elbowing Sam in the ribs and getting up. "What the hell is your problem. Huh!?"

Sam growls, getting up on his own two feet and shooting Dean a death glare. "You were going to shoot his wings, Dean."

"What!" Dean yells, exasperated. "What the hell do you mean  _I was going to shoot his wings_!?"

Gabriel takes in the scene in front of him and chuckles, ruffling his feathers out 'til the tip of one of them brushes against Dean's face. He laughs when Dean jumps, letting out a loud yelp and slapping away his feather.

"W-What the hell was that!" he yells, touching his cheek where he's just felt something soft and feathery brush across his skin.

Sam can't help but smirk. "That's Gabriel's wings, Dean."

"W-What?" The colour in Dean's face drains, his eyes widening. "T-That's not possible. You're kidding me."

Gabriel shakes his head, grinning. "Afraid not, big boy. You just witnessed the touch of an angel." He winks.

Dean gulps, looking between Sam and Gabriel, before cursing loudly and rushing out of the motel room. The sound of the Impala's tires screeching is heard only a second later.

Sam and Gabriel laugh their heads off as the Impala's engine dies away, Gabriel's wings shaking in laughter as Sam clutches his sides.

"That was hilarious! Did you… see his face… when you said… touched by an angel?" Sam laughs, trying to catch his breath.

"Yep, sure did. T'was like he saw a ghost," Gabriel chuckles.

"Or an angel," points out Sam.

Gabriel laughs, his wings furling back into his shoulders as he collapses on the bed. "Oh, yeah. Being touched by an angel is some serious stuff."

Sam raises an eyebrow. "How so?" he asks curiously, sitting on the bed next to Gabriel.

Gabriel shrugs. "When you're touched by an angel's wings, it somehow enhances your ability to see them. Let's just say, Cas will be pretty darn surprised the next time he pops around for a visit."

Sam's eyes widen as Gabriel laughs at his expression. "You mean—?"

"Yep. Dear ol' Cassie's wings are gonna be really see-able from now on. Well, for Dean-o that is."

"Wait, only Dean will be able to see them?" Sam asks, confused.

"Afraid so, kiddo. An angel can only show their wing's true form around their human. It's just the way it goes." He shrugs.

Sam feels his eyes bulge out of his head…

Gabriel is… his  _guardian angel_?

What the hell?

Gabriel chuckles, flaring his wings out and wrapping them around Sam.

"You're mine, Sammy.  _All_  mine."

**Author's Note:**

> My first Wing!fic. I'd love to know how I did :)


End file.
